Problem: $ -1.41\% \div (80\% \div 2\%) $
Explanation: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.01408 \div (0.8 \div 0.02) $ $ = -0.01408 \times (0.02 \div 0.8)$ $ = (-0.01408 \times 0.02) \div 0.8$ $ = -0.0003 \div 0.8$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div8={0}\text{ or }8\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{28}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${28}\div8={3}\text{ or }8\times{3} = {24}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{41}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${41}\div8={5}\text{ or }8\times{5} = {40}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{16}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${16}\div8={2}\text{ or }8\times{2} = {16}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.2816 \div 0.8 = -0.352$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.352 = -35.2\%$